


"Can you wait for me?"

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira says his last goodbye as he sets off for Eorzea.





	"Can you wait for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Really short O_O
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“There it is.” Xhaira breathed out audibly, both excitement and anxiety rushing through his body. “The ship that’s gonna take me to Eorzea.”

“Mmmm...I suppose so.” Aurion turned to Xhaira. “You got everything you need?”

Xhaira nodded. He pulled Aurion into one final embrace, sad to be leaving his soulmate but eager for his trip to begin. “I’ll miss you Auri. Can you wait for me?”

Aurion pressed his face into Xhaira’s hair. “Of course I’ll wait for you. I’ll miss you as well. I expect plenty of letters of your adventures, sugar.”

They stayed like that for a few more moments, only pulling apart when the last call for boarders was made. Once the ship sailed, Xhaira took one last look back at the dock, waving at Aurion until he was no longer visible. 


End file.
